Memory Loss
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: After almost being killed in a vampire attack, something happens to Bella and she no longer remembers anything. Jacob has taken her away from the Cullens to keep her safe and now decides that he can use Bella's amnesia to his advantage... What will Edward do when he finds them? NOT A TEAM JACOB STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! :) This story takes place after Eclipse about two weeks before Bella and Edward's wedding.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga.

* * *

Bella's POV

"No," Edward mumbled and before I knew it, we were flying through the forest at top speed again. I held on from his back as tight as I could, wondering what was going on. Had they already caught up? Edward said they probably wouldn't be here for another day or two, but of course without Alice or even a cell phone to contact her, we couldn't be certain.

Was this finally it? Edward had saved me time and time again from all kinds of dangers, but could he do it this time? We were hopelessly outnumbered: from what Edward could tell, it was probably about ten to two (well actually one since I wouldn't be much help). Edward came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a meadow and turned around suddenly, only to stop again. He quickly turned to look in every direction and I tightened my grip around his neck when I realized we were surrounded.

I've been scared before, but in all of those situations, the numbers had been a little more even. But now, I was terrified. There was no way Edward would be able to kill them all, protect me, and walk away unharmed. Being a mere human always aggravated me, but right now, more than any other time, I wanted to be a vampire. I wanted to stand next to Edward and be able to fight, too.

Edward jumped backwards suddenly and less than a second later, one of the vampires lunged into the spot we'd just been in. It was dark and difficult for me to see what happened next; just another reason to add to my list of why I wanted to become a vampire.

I stayed on Edward's back for the next few minutes as he fought off the vampires that had been chasing us for the past two days. Edward seemed to be doing pretty well for being outnumbered and having me on his back: I saw two bodies go down in just five minutes. I started to think that we might actually win. After all, Edward had an advantage over them: he could read their minds and knew their next moves. After knocking over another lifeless body, Edward started screaming and fell to the ground. I rolled off of his back and onto the hard ground. What had happened to him? I moved to his side and examined his body to find where he was wounded.

"No!" he shouted and I flinched, startled, as he tried to get up. He screamed again, this time louder and collapsed again. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Was this it? Was I about to lose my only purpose for living? Edward's now shaking hand reached out to grab me, but it was too late. By the time his hand reached the spot my arm had been in, I was already flying through the air. _What's going on? _I wondered just before I banged into a tree. My entire right side was in pain and I screamed.

"No!" Edward cried and I knew I had to at least try to help him. I stood up and and ran in the direction I assumed he was in. My foot fell in a hole and I tripped.

"Please! No!" I heard Edward shout from not too far away. They must be killing him! I stood up and felt my left ankle give way beneath me as I collapsed again. I screamed and looked at it, ut the moonlight wasn't bright enough to see if it was broken or not. I stood up again, this time not putting pressure on my left foot. I started limping as fast as I could to where I'd heard Edward.

"No! Bella!" he cried and I went faster now. He was in view now, still on the ground, screaming in agony. Suddenly, I froze as I realized what was going on. I'd seen this happen before once not too long ago. I looked around and saw who I was looking for: Jane. What was she doing here? She knew I was going to become a vampire soon; the wedding was just two weeks away and we'd made it clear that Edward would change me soon after that.

"No! Take me! Not her! Please!" Edward shouted and I looked back at him. I started limping towards him again when I saw his tortured expression. Suddenly, something hard banged into my head and the last thing I heard was Edward's scream.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) I know this chapter was short and kind of confusing, but I'll explain everything later on it the story. Review! Please and thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, people! Here's chapter two! Enjoy. :)

Oh yeah, I know I'm kind of playing around with the idea of Jaocb and Bella getting together, but I'm Team Edward all the way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

I didn't want to wake up; I was so warm and I had the feeling that if I got up, the warmth would be gone. I tried to drift off into unconciousness again, but something on the edge of my mind was bothering me. There was something important that had happened before I fell asleep, but I couldn't rememember what it was.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, hoping that maybe where I was would help ring a bell. I was in the middle of a forest. Snow covered everything in sight and I felt a cold gust of wind blow against my face and I shivered.

Something warm touched my forehead and I was all right again. What could be so hot that it would keep me warm when it's snowing? Curious now, I started to lift my head and automatically felt dizzy. It felt like someone had pounded my head with a mallet. I fell back down and felt the gentle warm touch against my head again.

"Take it easy, Bella." A husky voice said. "You hit your head pretty hard." I jerked up at the sound of the voice, ignoring the pain, not sure whether I should feel comforted at the thought of not being alone or be threatened by this person. He was a tough, muscular looking guy, probably in his early twenties, with short dark hair. His bare chest added to the tough guy look and I decided not to take any chances. I quickly got up from the warm surface that I now realized had been his body and stood on my feet. I cried out at the pain in my head, left ankle, and the entire right side of my body and felt my knees buckle. Something warm grabbed my left arm and steadied me, slowly lowering me back to the ground. I turned to see Mr. Tough Guy.

"Geez, Bella!" He exclaimed. "What part of 'take it easy' don't you understand?" I was back on his warm lap now and I looked back at his face. I guess he looked kind of friendly, once you got past all the muscles.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and I felt the ache in my stomach for the first time since waking up. I nodded eagerly and he smiled.

"All right, what will it be: how about a nice, tasty bloodsucker," he grinned down at me. Bloodsucker? What was this guy talking about? Maybe he was crazy...

"Gosh, Bella, it's just a joke! Here, I found a stream and roasted some fish." He reached over my shoulder to grab something next to a fire that I hadn't realized was there. So _that's _why he's so warm. He picked up the now roasted fish and handed it to me. I ate it eagerly

"Look," the guy said. "I know you're upset and all about this whole situation, but just think about it. If you marry _him, _you'll run into trouble like this all the time. It's not too late to live a normal life. You could marry someone else, have kids, you'd still be able to see your parents and friends with out wanting to kill them."

I tried to follow what he was saying, but I didn't understand any of it, so I just tried to remember what happened before I was asleep. Had I been in a car accident? That didn't make any sense, though, because then I'd be in the hospital. Maybe I was in some sort of plane crash and landed out here in the middle of nowhere. Maybe I fell down while I was hiking and this guy found me. None of the conclusions I came to made sense, so I tried to think of where I lived, how I'd get back.

My mind was blank. I tried to think of where I lived but to no avail. That's strange. How could I forget where I live? I tried to remember my family; maybe that would help. I had a mom and a dad...right? Or had something happened to them? Did I have siblings? Maybe a little sister?

"Oh my God," I muttered and felt a tear roll down my cheek. How could I forget my own _family?_

"Bella, what's wrong?" A warm hand wiped the tear off of my face. All right, calm down...oh no, how could I forget my own _name?_ I felt more tears roll down my cheeks as I tried to remember things- _anything_ from before I fell asleep.

How old was I? What school did I go to? Did I have any friends? Why can't I remember anything?

I heard a sigh from beside me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have taken you away. How about this: would you like to call him?" He pulled out a cell phone and handed it to me. Great, I could remember what a cell phone is but I couldn't even remember my own name.

My stomach growled and I looked at the half eaten fish in my hands. I picked at it for a little bit when I noticed something on my palm: a large, crescent shaped scar. I poked it with my index finger and was surprised to find that it was cold. What had happened to me there? It looked like a bite, maybe from a dog, but not likely.

"Bella," the young man said worriedly as he grabbed my chin and gently turned my head to face him. Bella, he'd called me. Was that my name? He had a concerned look on his face. "Are you all right?" I just sat there, not sure what to do. Obviously, this guy had been my friend before...well, before whatever happened that made me forget everything. "Talk to me, Bella! Just say something! Anything!" He looked desperate now and I knew that he must have been someone I cared about. I had to tell him something, but what?

"No," I muttered, breaking away from his gaze. "I'm not all right."

"Well what do you want?" he yelled at what seemed to be the top of his lungs. I blocked my ears with my hands and slid off of his lap onto the icy cold ground. "I said you could call him if you really want to and you just break down and start crying on me!"

"Stop yelling, will you?" I shouted back. "This is already difficult enough as it is without you making it worse!"

"What's difficult? Hanging out with me rather than your precious bloodsuckers?"

"Bloodsuckers? Why do you keep mentioning bloodsuckers?"

"Oh, just shut up, Bella!" He stood up and walked away.

"Wait!" I cried. This guy was being a jerk, but he was the only one who could help me figure out what happened. The guy continued to ignore me. I stood up, ignoring the pain, and followed as best as I could.

"Please don't go! You're the only one who can help me! I need you!"

"Oh yeah? I remember-"

"Well I don't!" He turned to face me.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"It doesn't matter what you were going to say! I know that whatever it is, I _won't_ remember it!"

"You're just a selfish jerk, Bella! You don't remember anything unless it has to do with _him!_" He turned and continued walking and I tried to catch up, but fell down and yelped at the pain in my right side. At least I figured out something about myself: I must be very clumsy.

"You keep mentioning _him,"_ I said from where I lay on the ground. "Who exactly is _he?_" He ignored me and continued to walk away. I made no movement to get up; there was no way I'd be able to catch him. The tears flowed down my face again and I wished for something, _anything_. Just a simple memory, for the boy to come back, for some where _warm._

Before long, little tiny snowflakes started landing on me and eventually I could feel a pile building up on my back. I was freezing cold, but just stayed there. What was the point of getting up?

Actually, I was secretly hoping the man would come back. He obviousy knew me and he was taking care of me, so I assumed he was my friend. I knocked the snow pile off of my back and put my arms around my legs. Why was I wearing a short sleeved shirt? Luckily, I had jeans on, but that fact didn't stop me from shivering.

At some point, I heard footsteps somewhere nearby and then something warm touched my arm. It was such a relief; I didn't want it to go away. Then I felt myself being lifted and the warmth was covering my body.

"What the hell were you thinking?" a now familiar husky voice asked and I realized he was the one carrying me. "Were you _trying_ to freeze to death?" I ignored the question and kept my eyes closed, relaxing in the warmth. I started to doze off.

"Bella!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders a few moments later and I opened my eyes slowly. The concerned face was looking down at me again. I was on his lap and I realized that we were on the ground again next to a fire.

"Nothing," I murmered.

"What?" he asked.

"I wasn't thinking anything! Or, more accurately, I wasn't _remembering _anything!"

"Oh, I get it. This is about that arguement we had earlier, isn't it? I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have left you out there all alone when you're injured. Especially when it's so cold. I was being stupid. I-"

"No, this isn't about that arguement earlier! In fact, that arguement earlier seems to be the only thing I'm able to remember!" He was obviously confused, so I went on. "I have no idea where I am or who you are! I don't know who this guy you keep mentioning is or who these _bloodsuckers_ are! Heck, I don't even know who _I _am!" Tears streamed down my face again. Well, now I know that I'm also an emotional person. The warm hand touched my cheek as it had earlier to wipe my tears.

"You just won't give up, will you?" he asked me and I looked up, confused. "Bella, I'm not bringing you back there! You practically get killed everytime you're with _him!_" Here we go again with _him._

"Please! Listen to me! I honestly have no idea what's going on!" The man seemed to think about that for a while, then grinned.

"All right, Bella. If we're going to play this game, then your name is Bella, short for Bellybutton, Jinkleton. You, um, flush toilets for a living. You have fifty two cats, all named Fluffy, and tomorrow you are turning ninety eight. Your favorite food is mashed potatoes with maple syrup." I stared at him.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said, looking at his face for any sign of this being a joke, but he looked dead serious now. He looked down and laughed at my expression.

"I'm kidding Bella," and then he frowned. "So, wait...you're being serious?" I nodded.

"Oh my God, Bella! You really don't remember me?" I shook my head.

"Well, then, I think I should introduce myself. I'm Jacob Black, but you normally call me Jake." He extended his hand to me and I shook it.

"And are we like... friends or something?" I asked curiously and got a laugh in reply.

"How can you forget your own _brother?_" My brother? I looked down at our hands, still together, and compared the skin tones. I may not know what I look like, but from the looks of my skin, there was no way he was my brother.

"No way," I said. "I don't believe that." He chuckled.

"All right, you got me. I'm not your brother; I'm your fiance."

* * *

Oh no! Jacob is taking advantage of Bella! What's going to happen next? Review! Please and thank you! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! :) My cousin has been begging me to update, so here's chapter three! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

"So...we're engaged?" I asked. He nodded.

"Of course! Now why would I lie about that?"

"I don't know. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong, you're good looking and all," he grinned at that. "But how do I know you aren't just taking advantage of me?" His eyes widened.

"Sweetheart! How could you ever say that? When have I ever taken advantage of you?" I glared at him, annoyed. "Oh, right! Sorry. Forgot about the memory thing. Well, just look at your left hand!" I looked down at it now, not sure what he was getting at.

"What about it?" He took my hand and pointed to a huge ring on my ring finger. "Whoa," I mumbled. It was beautiful, to say the least. I looked up a few seconds later.

"Well how am I supposed to know it's you I'm engaged to and not someone else?" Jake chuckled.

"Bella, I saved you when you were about to be _killed_. If it was someone else you were engaged to, don't you think he would have saved you? Or he should at least be here right now to make sure you're all right." I nodded. What he said made sense, but it still didn't feel right. It was like there was some red light flashing on the edge of my mind trying to warn me of something. I saw Jacob close his eyes and before I knew it, he was leaning down towards my lips. I started to lean towards him but then, it was like something else had controlled my body and made me slap him.

I felt my cheeks burn red in embarrassment as I realized I'd just slapped my fiance. His eyes opened and he...grinned? That's strange.

"I caught you!" he said. "Only I wish I could have gotten that kiss first." I knit my eyebrows together. What was he talking about? I opened my mouth to speak but he held up his hand.

"Now don't start getting mad. They don't know where we are and I'm not going to tell you either. I know you're going to want to talk to him, and I can arrange that, but I want you to give me a chance first and consider your options." I opened my mouth again but he cut me off before I could say anything.

"You don't have to give up your soul and become a bloodsucker. With me, you could stay just the way you are. And if it makes you more comfortable, I'll stop phasing so I can grow old with you, though it doesn't matter to me. You-"

"What the hell are you rambling on about, Jake?" I asked in an impatient tone.

"The same thing I've been trying to get through to you for months!"

"And what is that?" He stared at me.

"You're impossible!" He stood up and walked away.

"Oh, is this just going to be a repeat of what happened earlier?" I yelled and he didn't answer, just continued to walk away. "I guess so," I muttered. I looked down at where he'd been sitting and I saw a cell phone. I smiled to myself and picked it up.

I started by looking through the contacts and decided I'd call the number under my name first. The phone didn't ring, it went straight to voice mail.

_"Hey, this is Bella. I'm not here right now. Call me back later."_

_"Bella!"_

_"Just a minute, Charlie! I mean, Dad! Anyway, leave a message after the beep."_

I hung up the phone. Now I knew that my dad was named Charlie. That could be helpful. And I also knew that I lived with my dad, which probably meant I wasn't in college yet. I looked in the contacts again until I found and called the number for Charlie, hoping he wouldn't recognize the number. The phone rang a few times and finally someone picked up.

"Swan residence. Charlie here."

"Um, hello, Mr Swan," I said in the deepest voice I could do. "This is Mr..." I looked around for some hint of a last name I could use. The first thing I saw was the snow and some trees. "Mr. Snow-tree from..." I glanced around again. "Stick- from Stickleman Academy. I'd like to know a few things about your daughter."

"Stickleman Academy? I've never heard of that. Where is it?"

"It's in a little town called... Leaf, Georgia."

"Oh okay. Did she apply there? She never told me that."

"Well, actually, no she didn't, but we saw her high school grades and thought she'd be perfect for our school."

"Why don't you try back in a few days? Right now, she's on a trip with her _fiance_ in France." France? Was that where I was?

"Um, okay. Thank you for your time, sir."

"All right. Bye." I hung up the phone and started looking through the contacts again. Hmm, maybe I should call Jake's dad... The phone started ringing from an unknown number and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Bella!" a girl screeched excitedly from the other end. "You're all right! I was afraid-"

"Who is this?" I asked. I figured if I was talking to someone, I might as well know who it was.

"Um, this is Alice. You didn't recognize my voice?"

"Frankly, I don't recognize anything right now."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Go on, Allison."

"Um, it's Alice. Are you all right?"

"Honestly? No. I'm stuck in some freezing cold, snowy forest in France and my so called _fiance _who saved me from something keeps having temper issues and leaving me alone!"

"Wait, Edward found you?"

"Edward? Who's Edward?"

"Bella this isn't funny-"

"Who's being funny? Look, I'm sorry, Alice, but I'm kind of frustrated right now." I heard a beeping noise signaling someone calling in. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Bye."

"Wait, Bella-" I hung up and took the other call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey," a deep voice said and I heard chuckling. "I'd like to have a large pepperoni pizza with-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you have the wrong number. Unless my fiance is secretly the pizza delivery guy."

"Wait a second," a different guy said. "I know that voice. Hey, Bella! It's Quil."

"Um, hi Quil." I said, not sure what exactly to say.

"Oh that's Bella?" another voice asked. "Hi, Bella!"

"So, what are you doing with Jake?" the one called Quil asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure; I just woke up and here I was. Are you his brother or something?" I heard laughing on the other end.

"Good one, Bella," a new voice said.

"No, seriously," I said. "I honestly don't know."

"I'll take that," Jake broke in and took the phone from me. In a way, I was glad he did. I'm pretty sure I'd had enough of talking to people I don't remember for one day.

* * *

Jacob's POV: A few minutes earlier.

Why did Bella always have to play with my emotions? First, she sends the wrong signals and I'm pretty sure she likes me. Second, she gets together with _him _and barely even sees me any more. Then he leaves her and I think that maybe it will finally work out, until one day he comes back and they act like nothing ever happened. Next, she lets me know that she loves me, just not enough to leave _him._ Now she's acting like she doesn't remember anything. How much could a guy take from one girl?

I thought about this for a few minutes, then decided it was time to call Cullen. Obviously, considering Bella was so desperate to leave that she faked amnesia, she really didn't want to be with me. I put my hand in my right pocket and reached for my cell phone, only to find it was empty. Huh? I always put my phone in my right pocket. Maybe it somehow was in my left. I checked, but that pocket was empty too. Where could it be? Maybe I had set it down by the fire...

I went back towards where Bella was and stopped when I heard talking.

"...I'm stuck in some freezing cold, snowy forest in France and my so called _fiance _who saved me from something keeps having temper issues and leaving me alone!...Edward? Who's Edward?...Who's being funny? Look, I'm sorry, Alice, but I'm kind of frustrated right now...I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Bye."

She hung up and started another conversation about a pizza guy or something. I grinned. Bella was really going to play this out. Well, a few more days wouldn't hurt her. Let the games begin.

* * *

Woo! Okay! So, in the next chapter I'm planning on having at least part of it from Edward's point of view. Oh and please review! It honestly does encourage me to update more often, so please and thank you! :D


	4. Chapter 4

This whole chapter is from Edward's point of view to clear up any confusion. Oh and my cousin kittyallstars (that's just her user name not her actual name) has started writing her first fanfiction story! If you are interested in reading it she's in my favorite authors list. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Edward's POV

I watched in horror as a huge rock banged into the back of Bella's head and she collapsed. The vampire advanced, now only ten feet away from killing the love of my life.

"Please!" I shouted. "Kill me! Not Bella!" The vampire, Tom was his name according to his thoughts, smiled and advanced on her slowly, obviously trying to torture me. I continued to plead and Tom was now kneeling on the ground next to Bella, slowly moving her arm towards his mouth.

I desperately tried to stand, to get this vile creature away from her, but everytime I tried, the pain from Jane intensified and I fell down again. I shouted as loud as I could when Tom opened his mouth, now just a few inches from touching her skin, hoping someone would hear my desperate cries and save her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a dark animal jumped out of the forest and landed on Tom. I heard Tom shriek as he was ripped to shreds by the wolf. Just a few seconds later, the wolf transformed into Jacob. He didn't even bother putting his pants on, just grabbed Bella and ran into the woods in the opposite direction of Forks.

Normally, the fact that he was running with Bella naked would have angered me, but if he'd hesitated even just a second, Jane could start "attacking" him and they could kill Bella. I thanked God that he'd come. Jacob could get on my nerves, but he cared about Bella and I knew she'd be safe with him. Jane, momentarliy confused by Jacob's sudden appearance, stopped focusing on me and I had a chance to run.

At first, my instinct was to follow Jacob so I could be with Bella. Then, I realized running in the opposite direction would be a better idea. Although I doubted the vampires would follow a werewolf's stench, I figured it would be best to go the other way. I heard Jane behind me a few seconds later, struggling to catch up. I smiled. There was no way she'd catch up to me.

* * *

"Okay," Alice said. She was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, concentrating on the vampires Bella and I had encountered a few hours ago. Everyone except for Emmett, who was at the car wash, was sitting on the couch next to her or on the floor by her feet. "They're going back to Italy. They' haven't decided yet when to come back."

"What do they want?" Rosalie asked and Alice shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Edward?" Everyone turned to look at me and I looked down, ashamed of myself.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention to their thoughts."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, trying to figure out what we should do. Suddenly, Alice jerked up right and put her fingers to her temples.

"What is it?" Jasper asked and Alice held up a finger. I watched her vision in my mind and balled my hands into fists.

In the vision, Bella was lying in the snow all by herself. She didn't have a jacket or a blanket, just the clothes she was wearing, which weren't nearly warm enough for that kind of weather. Sure, she was wearing long pants, and thank God for that, but she was in a short sleeved shirt! How dare he leave her like that? I stood up from my spot on the floor and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Esme called. "Edward, you can't just go searching for her! She could be any where!"

"Well do you think I'm going to just let her die? It's my fault that she's out there and I'm going to go get her! And besides, Alice's vision just helped. Now I know some places I can start looking." I headed for the door and ran into Emmett, who was walking in.

"Hey, Edward!" he said. "You're back early." He walked past me as I headed for the woods and he saw everyone sitting in the living room.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

I'd been running through different forests in Canada for hours trying to pick up Bella's scent. At first, I had thought the most logical way to do this would be tracking her scent from the clearing where we'd been attacked, but Alice had seen in a vision that the other vampires were still in the area, waiting for us to come back.

_Are you ready kids? Aye-aye captain. I can't hear you. Aye-aye captain! Oh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants!_

I sighed and continued running as I dug in my pocket for my cell phone. That's the last time I'm letting Emmett pick my ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Edward!" Alice nearly yelled into the phone. "Have you found Bella?" I was confused. I had promised my family to call as soon as I found out about anything.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Oh, no. This is not good." I froze where I was.

"What? Did you see something, Alice?"

"No, I talked to her and-"

"You talked to her? When? Is she all right? Where is she?"

"Chill out, Edward! I just got off the phone with her right before I called you. She was acting really weird."

"Tell me your exact conversation."

"Okay, well first I started going on about how worried we were about her and then she interrupted me and asked who I was. I told her I was Alice and I asked her if she recognized my voice. She said something weird like 'I don't recognize anything right now.' I asked her what she was talking about and she said 'Never mind. Go on, Allison.'"

"She called you _Allison?_" Why would Bella do that? She loved Alice like a sister and it wasn't like her.

"Yeah, she did. Anyway, I corrected her and asked if she was all right. She said, and I quote, 'No. I'm stuck in some freezing cold, snowy forest in France and my so called _fiance_ who saved me from something keeps having temper issues and leaving me alone!'"

"Huh?" I asked. We had told everyone we were going to France as a cover story, but she'd known we weren't actually going. As for the whole fiance thing, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I know. I asked her if you found her and she asked 'Who's Edward?' I told her that she wasn't being funny and she said 'Who's being funny? Look, Alice, I'm kind of frustrated right now.' Then there was a beeping noise. 'I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Bye.' I tried to stop her, but she hung up. Weird, huh?"

None of it made sense. Bella never acted like this.

"How did you get ahold of her?" I asked. I'd already tried calling her cell phone but I'm pretty sure it was broken because it went straight to voice mail.

"I called Jacob's phone and Bella answered."

"All right. I'm going to call Jacob's phone. You talk to the pack and find out what you can about where he took Bella."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone and dialed Jacob. There was a busy signal.

* * *

I hope this chapter cleared up any confusion you guys had about what exactly happened that night. If you have any questions, go ahead and put them in a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. The next chapter will have some of Alice's point of view! Smile if you love Alice! :)


End file.
